Maelys Velaryon
'Maelys Velaryon '''is the head of House Velaryon, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark. As of 377 AC, he has served as Master of Ships in the Small Council, and after unrest broke out in Westeros in 380 AC, became Lord Admiral of the Royal Fleet. He is the father of Waymar Velaryon, the heir to Driftmark. Appearance and Character Maelys is a large man - tall, broad shouldered and sinewy. He has blue eyes that often look more grey than blue. He has the Valyrian silver hair of his ancestors, that almost reaches his shoulders, and a goatee of the same color that extends to his cheeks. His face has a tightness to it like cured leather, and his lips are thin and pale. In battle he wears light plate armor; a leather tunic with plates of steel attached to some parts of it. He rarely wears a helmet. Maelys is a serious, stubborn, rarely-forgiving, hard man with a strong sense of duty. He is an accomplished commander, sailor and administrator, with little taste for battle, commanding from the rear. Maelys gives little thought to courtesies and the high life of Westerosi nobility. He finds it hard to connect with women in general, but shows fiery affection to the women he loves. He has only truly loved a single woman in his life, however. History Early Life Maelys was born to Bellegere Antaryon on a raging sea one night in 338 AC. The ship of the fresh couple, Lord Lucaerys Velaryon and Lady Antaryon was returning from Braavos, the city from which Bellegere's family hailed from. Because the tempered weather made childbirth difficult, Lucaerys locked himself up in his cabin and prayed to every god he knew to let his offspring be born unharmed. He went for the many Essosi gods, as the Seven had never heard his prayers, but nothing happened. But then he thought, what if he prayed to every god at once, like the Braavosi did to their Many-Faced God? And once he did that, the rain began to stop. The dark clouds seemed to drift into the opposite direction. The angry wind ceased from pounding the ship's sails. That was when Lord Lucaerys looked to the behind of the ship, towards Braavos, and silently thanked the Many-Faced God. His relief turned into disappointment, however, when he went too check on his wife. The childbirth had succeeded, and their child was healthy and strong, and he had the silver hair of his father. But his eyes were like those of his mother's, light blue, almost what looked like grey. That was when Lucaerys was thrown into open displeasure. He could not imagine having an heir who didn't look like a warm-blooded Valyrian. He named the child Maelys, and though it is not confirmed, it is said he named him after Maelys Blackfyre, the one who they also called ”the Monstrous” for the man's ugly appearance. When Maelys was four years old, Bellegere gave birth to another son, Corlys. He, unlike Maelys, had the perfect Valyrian features, although he was born safely on Driftmark and Lucaerys didn't pray to no god during his birth. The following day Lord Lucaerys announced that the Driftwood Throne would not pass to Maelys upon his death, but to the younger son. When Maelys was seven years old, something greatly changed his life. It had always caused his father to cringe whenever he saw the boy's grey eyes staring back at him, and so the two never really got along. Maelys was too young to understand such a thing, and nobody wanted to explain it. However, what he did understand, was that when his father beat him so hard that he had blisters and wounds all over him after he had ran into Lucaerys' study while he was working, they would never get along again. Lucky for Maelys, the shouting and screaming woke up half of High Tide and his mother intervened. After that, Maelys was largely kept away from Lucaerys and he was raised by his mother, his uncle Jacaerys and his grandfather Monterys. During the War of the Shadow Maelys was eleven years old. He was too young to participate, and even if he had been, House Velaryon took a very passive role in the conflict. As most of the battles happened inland, and the Velaryons had mainly sailors for soldiers, there was little they could do. The war did raise questions about their safety and preparedness for a trial of arms, and Maelys was taken as a squire by Jacaerys Velaryon. He moved from the glorious High Tide to the damp and dark castle of Driftmark, where Jacaerys made his home. There, his uncle taught him in matters of courtship, knighthood, the Houses of Westeros and their history and the most important of all; fighting. He fought with sword and mace and lance, as well as learned how to hold up a shield, but never was an outstanding duelist. Jacaerys also taught him the basics of warfare, how to win battles on both land and sea. Being scions of a House of seafarers, Jacaerys also knew his share about warfare on sea, but Maelys' true skills as a sailor would come from somewhere else. Braavos The years rolled by, and in 357 AC Jacaerys knighted his nephew in Driftmark. This was also a somewhat sad moment, as the years long companionship would now have to come to an end, and Maelys would have to return to the father he never liked. However, Lord Lucaerys knew better than to keep the grey-eyed scoundrel he scarcely called ”son” in his lands. A few moons after Maelys' return to High Tide, Lucaerys told him to go to Braavos and help his wife's brother fight the rising amount of piracy. Maelys didn't hesitate when he agreed, being a young lad of only twenty and because Jacaerys saw an opportunity to guide his nephew once more. The two of them were given half of the entire fleet at Driftmark, and they set sail to Braavos. Braavos was not a challenge, but a test that made the aspiring Velaryon even harder. He met with his other uncle, Monterys Antaryon, and the two became fast friends. Together, they fought one pirate ship after another along the Braavosi coastlands. This was only the beginning to his career as an expert sailor. After two years, it became difficult to spot any more pirates. Whether they had become smarter or Maelys, Jacaerys and Monterys had simply killed them all, was arguable. Nevertheless, Monterys gave them leave back to Westeros, since the Sealord had no need for them and he didn't want to pay wages to men who did nothing. They began heading home, but in the middle of the journey Maelys questioned why he wanted to return. In Braavos he had learned that the world was open to him. His father had given him full authority over those ships, and his crew adored him, and the world was just an open playground to young men like himself. That was why he informed Jacaerys that he was going to sail to the Stepstones and seek his own fortune. Jacaerys disapproved, but couldn't change Maelys' mind, and he also understood that there was nothing for the man to gain in Driftmark. Thus the teacher and the student departed, Jacaerys taking a small number of the ships back to Westeros, and allowing Maelys to take the rest. Enter Bloodlord Maelys landed in Bloodstone, the biggest of the Stepstones, and immediately began taking over it. He killed, captured and sold to slavery or beat to submission every other resident of the island, and made his home in the strongest – but needless to say a crumbling pile of bricks like every other building on the island - keep in the island. The first thing he did was change his name from Velaryon to ”the Bloodlord”, as to hide his true identity from the public and not stain his House's name as well as his own name. The Bloodlord's massive (or at least massive compared to the other fleets in the Stepstones) fleet was called ”the Bloodsails”, and from there Maelys got the idea to paint all of his ships' sails dark red. The Bloodsails raid passing caravans to sustain themselves, as well as selling their swords to Tyroshi magisters and Dornish Lords to take care of their dirty work. After two years of ruling the island without contest, the Bloodlord gained reputation as the ”Blood King”. The need for acting as sellswords and sellsails and reaving and stealing became less and less relevant, as Bloodstone became a hub for traders and other seafarers. Instead of pillaging, the main income now was taxes and tolls, and occasionally the Bloodlord's men participated in the trade as well. The Bloodsails' primary objective was to protect the trade routes between Essos and Westeros, and thus they were now a vital player in the overall trading scene of the Stepstones. Negotiating with traders, sorting out trade routes and looking over maps on the regular gave him good insight on logistics. That was why the Bloodlord gained such respect and fame, that he could almost have been called a ruler of a sovereign nation. War of the Seven Banners Two years later, however, the biggest war since Aegon the Sixth's conquest of Westeros sixty years ago begins. In the War of the Seven Banners, the former Crown Prince and current King Viserys goes to war against a number of Free Cities. Almost immediately after the declaration of war is sent to each city, a Dornish envoy comes to Bloodstone, pleading the Bloodlord's allegiance to the Iron Throne. Because the Bloodlord didn't speak a word of Valyrian or any other Essosi language for that matter, the Dornishmen had supposedly thought the man would rather side with them, and not with the Essosi. The Bloodlord agrees, and takes the small cache of gold that came with the deal. He is advised to preapre his ships to sail for Redstone, to the first battle of the war. Led by King Viserys himself, the battle is successful. By orders of the King's marshals, he is sent to the Sea of Myrth to join forces with Aegor Targaryen. In service to Aegor Targaryen Once there, they make land and camp in the Flatlands and ambush a Pentoshi party of men at arms in the Battle of Corpse Lake. There, the Bloodlord fights alongside the Prince. During the battle, Aegor begins to suspect that this so-called ”Bloodlord” isn't really who he claims to be, because of his unmistakable silver Valyrian hair, perfect command of the Common Tongue and his generic Westerosi customs. The battle is won, and the party advances to siege the city of Myr. At the siege, Aegor tries to find out more about this mysterious Bloodlord, and eventually he reveals his true identity. Aegor promises not to share this secret with anyone. The siege is interrupted by a group of Myrmen, and during the battle Maelys fights on the battlefield. There, he sees his father, Lucaerys, who had answered his liege lord's call and sailed with Aegor to Essos. Though Maelys had suspected his father might have come to fight, he had not seen or heard of him during the large party's marches. Nevertheless, his father had not noticed Maelys, and that was why the Bloodlord thought about engaging him. Perhaps then he could have returned to Driftmark, claim his title as Lord and rule in peace to spite his father's memory. Accidents happened often in battles, anyway. He attacked Lucaerys from behind, but only managed to hit a plate on his armor. This alerted the Lord, and he turned around to strike his suppsoed enemy. The Bloodlord parried the attack and locked blades, and then Lucaerys recognized those grey eyes and silver hair that haunted him to that day. Then, the two dueled and cursed each other, but the duel could not be resolved, as a mass of enemies charged their position and their forces had to fall back. The Bloodlord immediately rode for the docks of Myr to take his ships. He also took his father's ships, claiming to their crews that Lord Lucaerys had died in action and that the command of the ships was now his. Thus, he left Myr and sailed back to Bloodstone, leaving behind Prince Aegor, his father and the rest. Little did he know, however, that one of his father's ships contained an unexpected passenger. A change of plans Some days' travel from Myr, Maelys' men were fetching grain from under a ship's deck and they had found a little girl, silver of hair like their leader. They took the girl to him, and the Bloodlord immediately recognized who she was; a Targaryen. She told her name was Naerys, and that she was the daughter of Aegor Targaryen. She did not want to return to Myr however, and the Bloodlord was reluctant to do so anyway, since he was already well on his way to the Stepstones, so he allowed the girl to stick around. At Bloodstone, the girl became somewhat of a mascot; at his leisure time, the Bloodlord and his men showed her things about sailing, fighting and other things, and she learned quickly what it meant to live at sea. However, the Bloodsails still had a war to fight, and according to the most recent reports, the Banner of the Sea Snake had launched an attack on Dorne. They left, but the girl remained safe at Bloodstone. Dorne In Dorne, the Bloodsails almost immediately engaged a smaller fleet raiding towns on the Dornish coasts. Backed by the ships of House Dalt of Lemonwood, they manage to catch the Sea Snake's followers in action pillaging a small fishing village. Once the battle concludes, the Bloodlord is invited to Lemonwood, where their Lord presents their daughter, Myrcella. Myrcella was a rash soul like Maelys, frustrated that her father kept her locked up in the keep. The two fell in love, much to the joy of Lord Dalt, who had wanted to get rid of her ingrateful daughter for a long time. They were betrothed, and then the Bloodlord left to fight the Bannermen once again. He fought some battles here and there, fortified castles and towns, and then returned to Lemonwood to marry Myrcella. During the bedding, Maelys conceived a son inside Myrcella. They stayed at Lemonwood for a while, and then set sail for Bloodstone. Second Battle of Redstone and the Long War Myrcella was called the Bloodlady after Maelys' men found out that their captain was now a married man. The Bloodlord's break would once again be a short one, as he then had to join a new battle with King Viserys' reinforcements from Westeros. This time, he took Naerys with him, so she could be brought back to Myr. The King had got himself trapped in Redstone, the very place where his conquest began. The Bloodlord and the others managed to lift the siege, however, and after that, the Bloodlord was once again given leave to do as he liked. As he had planned, he then sailed back to Myr, after a whole year, and met with his old friend. Though Aegor was furious to see her daughter in the midst of war, he was still grateful that Maelys had brought her back safe. During the Long War, the two-year siege of Tyrosh and Myr, as Lys and Pentos had given up and the other Banners had been destroyed, Maelys kept bonding with the different Lords of Blackwater Bay. He also saw his father again, who was furious that his son had attacked him and taken his ships, but with Prince Aegor's protection, Lucaerys never so much as touched Maelys. After the war ended and Myr and Tyrosh finally gave in, Maelys celebrated in the streets of the starving city. Then, Aegor tried to persuade the Bloodlord to leave behind his alter-ego and return to Westeros with him. Though he was tempted, the Bloodlord said that there was nothing for him to gain there, and the two parted. Maelys sailed to Bloodstone, where he found something that changed his mind. A New Hope Myrcella had given birth to a son, a son who had the perfect Valyrian features comparable to those of Maelys' brother's. Seeing his son's striking looks and holding him in his arms sparked a new flame in Maelys, as he remembered his duty, his family, House Velaryon. He remembered then who he was. He was the true heir to Driftmark, no matter what Lucaerys had said, and the babe he held in his arms would be the next Lord of the Tides after him, as had been for hundreds of years. He then began planning his return to Driftmark, to the woe of the friends and followers he had made in the Stepstones. He commanded his most trusted general, a man named Bessaro to be the new Bloodlord. Then he took the majority of his ships and wealth, and sailed for Driftmark. On the way home, however, he heard news that Bloodstone had fallen into chaos. Though this news was worrying, he pressed on and tried to forget his past, and remember his true self. Home again In Driftmark, he meets his father again. Naturally, he is more furious at his son than ever before, but doesn't have any support from his men. The Lord had apparently fallen both mentally and physically ill, and thus he spent most of his time yelling and shouting at his household. With the return of Maelys, a new hope awoke in the hearts of everyone's hearts. Three years Maelys, his wife and his infant son lived in High Tide. Though their life was filled with awkward moments at the supper table with Lucaerys, as he commented and taunted his son and his new wife and even sometimes physically tried to assault the woman, they got by. But then, Lord Lucaerys crossed the line. He schemed to frame Lady Myrcella for adultery, and thus get a reason to execute her to cause grief to his son. Though the men who followed their Lord's absurd orders were few and far between, he managed to round up some, and use them for that mischief. Though the plan was poorly planned and executed, it still held up in the eyes of the garrison, and a corrupt septon sentenced Myrcella to hang from the gallows in the name of the Seven. Maelys found out what was happening too late, for the last thing he saw of his wife was her lifeless body hanging from the noose. Crying, shouting and cursing, he was dragged away to the docks to a ship headed for Dragonstone. There, Corlys Velaryon said to him, that he would not support himself as heir against his father's wishes, and would do his best to place Maelys on the Driftwood Throne as quickly as possible. Though hesitant, Jacaerys secretly accepted the plan as well, though he refused to take part in it. Corlys began bringing men and ships from Driftmark to the Whispers, weakening his father's garrison and strengthening Maelys' army. Prince Aegor was also informed, and he got ready to attack Driftmark when time came, as well. The Crisis of Driftmark Then, on 372 AC, Corlys sailed to High Tide and entered the keep. That night, a humongous fleet bearing the Velaryon and Targaryen sigils showed up on their shores and demanded their surrender. Outnumbered, alone and without support, the mad Lord refused and instead turned to his men. He ordered them all to sally out of the gates and bring an end to the besiegers. Corlys, who was inside their walls, immediately rose up to oppose his father, but wanted to hear nothing from the son he had always adored. After a while of insisting, Lucaerys cursed at Corlys as he had done with Maelys, telling him to gather the men of the garrison and charge through the gates at the besiegers. Corlys saw that nothing was to be done, so he drew his sword and killed his father. With the guards in the room agitated but reluctant to attack him, Corlys announced that it was indeed Maelys Velaryon outside their gates, and that he would be their new Lord now. And so, they opened the gates and surrendered that same night. After some years of uncertainty, as the Crown had not been well informed of the happenings at the Blackwater and Driftmark, Maelys was finally given permission to rule his lands in peace. The Hand of the King himself came to visit Driftmark and settle the matter. He inspected the situation for a few weeks, then sent a report to King's Landing, and after that, it was settled. Last decade To gain renown in his new role and to show respect to his heritage, Lord Maelys first began rebuilding the ancient Valyrian stronghold of Driftmark, the first building ever built on that island, but also the darkest and dampest of them all. Once High Tide had been raised, Driftmark had mostly been an abandoned ruin. Lucaerys' brother Jacaerys had only been given the castle, because no other holdings belonged to House Velaryon at the time. Maelys hired masons and architects all the way from Volantis, men who had studied Old Valyrian buildings and knew at least somehow how to work the black stone. This cost a lot of mney however, as they had to ship the special kind of rock all the way from the old Valyrian colonies of Elyria and Tolos, and the stone wasn't cheap either. To afford these funds, Maelys was suggested by his mother's relative, Galeo Antaryon, to borrow money from the Iron Bank of Braavos. He did so, and the construction of Driftmark was well underway again. After four years of hard work, Driftmark was finally completed in 378 AC. The castle was well done, and as soon as the main hall had been brought back to its former glory, the Driftwood Throne was brought from High Tide to Driftmark and Maelys made his home there. High Tide he conferred on his brother, Corlys for his faithful service in overthrowing their father. However, the loan from the Iron Bank had gone almost completely unnoticed, and they were in a lot of debt. This caused Maelys and his advisors many grey hairs, since they were largely bankrupt from the reconstruction of Driftmark. This continued to be a problem to the recent years. These days Maelys rules as Master of Driftmark and Lord of the Tides. He has lived in King's Landing since his appointment to the Small Council in 377 AC. Quotes by Maelys ''"Aegor never claimed to be the rightful King. He is, however, the right King." "Ours is the sword, Lord Stark, but our swords can deliver justice instead of destruction." "Some whisper he should have aimed to become regent instead. They may be correct. They're fools to believe it would have saved the kingdom from bloodshed, however." Recent Events First moon of 380 AC: Summoned to Oldtown for the grand tournament and feast. Fifth moon of 380 AC: Arrived in the city. Sixth moon of 380 AC: When Aegor Targaryen summoned a council of lords loyal to him and declared himself King, Maelys bent the knee and swore loyalty. Because what he did would be considered high treason, he left the city immediately and made for the Stormlands, where he would be safe. Seventh moon of 380 AC: After leaving his and Aegor's family at Storm's End, he sailed for Driftmark to raise his men and ships. Eighth moon of 380 AC: Arrived at Blackwater Bay and summoned its Lords to plan actions for the Royal Fleet. He was named Lord Admiral of the Royal Fleet by Aegor Targaryen, who now styled himself Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Category:Crownlander Category:House Velaryon